negai-oneshoots
by go-pikagirl
Summary: a collection of one-shoots for negaishipping (title may change)
1. moving in

it is for Negaishipping day I hope you enjoy it.

"Well, this is where I live." Iris announced throwing her arms up in the air, as Ash walked flowing her house. Pikachu jumped off Ash shoulder to look around the house with Axew.

The two had recently decided they live with each other, after the two of them had gotten engaged.

Ash chuckled as he look around Iris's house.

Iris raised her eyebrow "what was funny?" Iris asked "what did you thought I live in a tree?" she joked before she realized that really believed that.

"huh well Most of the time I only see you sleeping in a tree" the raven haired boy sheepish said. Ash will never guess that she's living in a small house outside of Opelucid City.

"Hmm, you know can be such a little kid sometimes "Iris said crossing her arms.

Ash soon wrap his arms around. " hey if you live you live in a tree I will be happy as long that you are there and you teach me how to sleep in a tree" Ash joked causing Iris to blush.

"Like I said you're such a kid" Iris giggled

Xxx

After Iris finished showing Ash around the house, they decided to hangout and talk for the rest of the day.

"Cilan told me that he will help me move in tomorrow and help us get settled" Ash told Iris

"Great! I don't have any champion thing to do or training so I can help you guys"

"Axew ax"

"Something must be wrong with Axew and Pikachu" Iris excited. The last time they saw Axew and Pikachu was in the guest room playing.

"We such see what's up" Ash said Iris nodded in agreement

When they find the two Pokémon they had a green box in front of them.

"Axew I told you don't mess with that box" pouted picking the box.

"Hey what is in the box Iris?" Ash trying to open it.

"oh nothing but a few things I have when we was traveling together with Cilan" She told Ash

"Oh you got to let me see it then!" Ash said his eyes began to glimmer with excitement.

The purple hair rolled her eyes "Fine you can look" handing the box" only because you look cute when you pout"

Ash sat on the floor and placed the box on the floor and took the lid off.

"It's mostly letters i got from the Elder and Shannon" Iris said bending down toward Ash begin to dig though the box

"Hey you still have this picture" Ash asked looking at the picture of him, Cilan and Iris with all their Pokémon

"Yeah I total forget I have this picture" Iris said say taking the picture from ash to look at it.

Ash begin to search through the box again he soon come upon a light pink journal. Ash curious looked in the journal something soon caught his attention, he seen a bright pink thing on one of the page in the journal, the raven haired man soon turned to the page where the pink object was.

He soon it was a flower, not just a flower but one similar he give her when they was at DA Island. "Hey Iris isn't this the hibiscus gave back in the DA island? " Ash asked

"Oh I decide to keep it still it means so much to me" Iris slightly blushed pushing some of her hair behind her ear.

"Well it means a lot to me to too" Ash said that agreement reminded of how precious you are" he rubbed his nose a faint pink blush appeared on his check. Soon Iris kissed his forehead.

"Thanks" she said softly

"Huh?"

"For being the amazing person you are"

Ash soon smiled before pulling her close to him " well I try my best, you knew you pretty amazing yourself" Ash said before he began to kiss on check and neck, causing Iris to giggle and blush. An hour later the two fell asleep in each other arms with the journal next to them.

sorry its a late, well happy Negaishipping Day


	2. A dress

nothing but a short one-shot

"There's no way I'm getting into that" Iris said crossing her arms seeing at the article of clothing to her it was way too fancy for her taste.

"Well Cilan told us we must dress formal for the party" Ash explained. "And come on the dress is cute and I bet it will really good on you" Ash said.

Iris looked at the one-shoulder lace baby blue dress. "Since when you care so much about fashion? Iris asked

"I don't really I just thought the dress will look pretty on you" Ash said rubbing under his nose and a light blushing appeared.

Iris sign "Fine then Give me one good reason why I should wear a dress." Iris demoed she is obviously not giving this argument about her wearing this dress without battle.

"Ok then" Ash said tapping his index finger on his chin "well for one you promised everyone that you will wear this dress, Also you will probably never hear not complaining about you not being formal at his party and Lastly…"

"I said give me one reason" Iris said quietly pushing some of her hair to the back of her ear. "Fine I wear this stupid dress" Iris mumbled taking the dress off the hanger so she can change. "But if you think I ever get into those high heels you're definitely kidding yourself" Iris told Ash marching out the room.


	3. last treats and running away?

**This is my late Christmas gift to Eevee07, I'm so sorry that it late but, I really hope you'll like it. so here is your one-shoot of the AU where person A and B getting late into a bakery( will my is a café), and there's only ONE piece left of their favorite cake/ treat and they both want it. What happens is up to you. I also added a twist to the story ;) hopefully, you don't mind about that.** **Ash and Iris- 7**

"Mom!" the raven haired boy cheered running to his mom giving her a hug.

The young mom smile at her son and ruffled his hair "Hey, sweetie how was school today?"

"Great! Today at recess we played softball and my team won!" Ash beamed

Delia smile "it sounds like you had a good day sweetie" Delia turned to Ash teacher "sorry I was late today Ms. Reed " Delia apologize for Delia come to Ash's late was one of the most embarrassing thing she ever did in her mind.

The blond hair teacher give Delia a warm smile "don't worry I can tell you love and care about Ash much Ms. Ketchum, you don't need to apologize for nothing"

Delia give a small smile " thank you" she said as she took her son's hand and they leave the school grounds " Ash say bye to Ms. Reed"

"BYE MS. REED!" the raven waved to his teacher.

"Bye ash!" she waved before taking her attention to the other kids whom parents were late.

Xxx

After walking for a while Ash soon saw two small Pichu ran out the forest from a brunch and ran up a cherry tree across the street. Ash's curiosity was now in the forest and all the wild Pokémon that may live there, before Ash knew it he was walking toward the forest.

"ASH!" Delia scolded her seven-year-old son grabbing his blue hoodie by the hood "how many I have to say don't go in the forest" Delia continued. Delia hated letting Ash play in the forest since she feared that he will wonder off and get lost after he seeing a wild Pokémon.

"But mom I want to see the wild Pokémon that live in the forest" Ash cried looking up mom with a disappointed face.

"Maybe next time but, how does helping me in café sounds like?" Delia offers to try to taking Ash mind off the forest, which had worked Ash's sad had quickly turned into his native smile Delia released his hood and smile back.

"Yes, ma'am!" Ash nodded, working at his mom's café was one of his favorite things to do since people will often give him extra in his tips or even a small gift every so often just for being cute (especial the elders' customers). Ash knows most of the people who visit since the Pallet Town was a small town and he enjoys seeing new customers who visit the town or pass by and grabbed something to eat ;Ash just loves it when his mom let him chose from any of extra dessert that was made when they too much for that day.

"Well, we better get to café then should we?" Delia chuckled.

"Yeah, come on we have to get there before it too late," Ash said taking his mom's hand and running start to run. Delia couldn't help but laugh at son seeing how happy he was.

Xxx

After a few hours of being in the café, Ash soon found himself drawing a picture, as Delia swept. Delia will often be working at café the last 15- 20 by herself she usually cleaning since no consumers will come so close to closing so she usually closes on time.

When Delia finish sweeping she decided to surprise Ash with a treat "Hey Ash since it looks like nobody else is going to come here how does a treat sound like for being a good helper today" the brunette offered.

"Really!?" the raven haired said ran to the display where they keep their deserts. There was only one thing desert left; a piece of shortcake topped with fresh berries. This was one of Ash's favorite dessert in the café and he was glad that it was all his.

Soon the two of them hear a bell juggle from the door opening, a girl who looks like she can be the same age as Ash she had a long purple hair which was in three ponytails, a yellow jacket with crème leggings and pink book bag. "Are you still open?" the young girl asked "I will like to buy something" she added.

Delia thought it was odd that a girl whom seven years old had come into her café to 7:00 at night without a parent or guidance. Delia kneed to her eye level "Yes sweetie we are still open, but I'm more worry about where your mommy is"

"Hmm, I really don't know but I think she dead so is my dad" the girl answered as if was anything.

"So you come here all yourself!?" Delia said shocked, and become worried about the girl safely.

The girl soon saw how worried the woman become and thought up of a way to claim her down "no I live with my foster dad who is outside in the car and he said I can come in buy something from here" the girl said sure she knows that she lied but a complete lie she is living with a foster dad but he has no idea that she in a café by herself.

"Well, in that case, I'll get container so you can carry your food what will like to eat?" Delia asked the purple haired girl eyed the shortcake in the display.

"I want that" she pointed to the last piece of shortcake smiling.

"Ok sweetie that will 4.50 poke-dollars" Delia announced the girl handed her the money "I also need your name so I can write your name on the container"

"Oh yeah my name is Iris!" the purple girl told the woman

"Well that pretty name sweetie"

"Thanks!"

"Ash it like you can't get that special treat today maybe tomorrow," Delia told her son.

"Ok" Ash sighed, he was disappointed that he couldn't eat his mom shortcake no more since some random girl named Iris had bought it.

Soon Delia went to the back where they kept all the containers and dishes.

"Hiya, "Iris said softly to Ash.

Ash just waved and continued drawing, for what Iris can tell Ash was clearly mad about something or just shy.

Iris soon sat in a chair next Ash "is there anything wrong?" Iris asked

"Well, I wanted to that shortcake you bought now I have wait until tomorrow," Ash told her.

Iris was so got upset that Ash was mad over a stupid piece of cake "only a little kid will mad over a piece cake" Iris mumbled softly "some people have better things to worry and get upset about" she added, crossing her arms

"Oh yeah like what?" Ash said annoying the fact that she called him a little kid, even know they were the same age.

"Like being focus move again to another foster home cause no one wants a girl who always finds herself in trouble all the time so Ishe decide to run away before their foster dad make the decision then he comes home from work" Iris quickly cover her mouth realizing she told off on herself, now she hoping that Ash wouldn't tell on her. Iris had no idea why she ended up telling some who she doesn't even his name all this information, maybe it was because he got mad over a piece cake or maybe something else.

"You are running away!?" Ash's eye widens hearing this his amber eyes made contracted with Iris's brown eyes who soon put her hand over his mouth.

"Shh! don't be so loud I don't want that nice lady to know my plan" Iris hissed.

"Don't worry my mom wouldn't know" Ash promised Iris, not really sure if this was even the right thing to do. Sure the kept and made promises before but like this!

"Well, you have to promise," Iris said grabbing Ash's hand and focusing his pinkie out and hooking his to hers "now say I promise I will not tell anyone that Iris is going running away," Iris said.

"Fine, I promise I will not tell anyone that Iris is going to running away" Ash replied, out of all the secrets he has to keep in his life this one of definitely the worst since he feared that she may get lost, hurt, kidnapped or even worst!

"What I am hearing about running away?"

Both kids turn around seeing Delia she doesn't so happy either. "Ugh, we were just talking about a movie we seem last week" Ash lied as he rubbed his nose using his index finger.

"Ash Ketchum, are you lying to me?" Delia asked crossing her arms over her chest with a mad expression on her face. She knows when Ash tells a lie, so it was no point of him trying to get out of it.

"No!" Ash said shaking his head. Delia raised her eyebrow at his response Ash could tell that she clearly wasn't taking this answer.

Iris soon shrugged her shoulders and let out a sigh she doesn't want Ash you get in trouble with his mom so she decided to tell Delia everything about her wanting to run away, after that she called her foster dad at work. Besides, she figured she was going to get caught soon, at least she can sleep in a bed for the night before getting shipped off to some stranger who may not even like her and is only using her to get money.

"Iris, Drayen told he will be here by within 40 minutes" Delia informed the girl "Until then you have to stay here with Ash and me sweetie" she continued handing her the cake she brought earlier.

"thank you," she said to the brunette woman "and sorry for all the trouble I cause for you and Ash," she said softly trying to cry.

" That's ok" Delia say "I was worried about you when I heard you wanted to run away a lot of things can happen to you if you did," Delia said at Iris eye level.

Iris nodded at what the young woman told her.

"If you two need me I'll be in at the back," Delia said

"ok," the two seven-year-olds said united. After the younger mom left the two alone Iris faced Ash

"Here!" Iris said pushing the shortcake toward the raven haired boy.

"Huh?" Ash was a bit puzzled when the girl handed him the cake

"Well you said you weren't going to tell your mom and you even risk getting in trouble," Iris said " plus I remember how much you wanted this cake" she giving Ash a big smile, Iris may not know Ash for long but she knows that Ash will be a great friend to have.

"Thanks!" Ash said taking the shortcake and spitting the cake in half with the fork "but I think we should share, I mean we are both going to be in big trouble when we get home and who knows when we will eat sweets again" Ash said smiling handing Iris an extra fork. Iris took the fork and exchange smiles with Ash before the two stuff their faces with the cake.

"Yummy! these berries tastes as ones I pick in the forest when I play there" Iris giggled as she enjoys each bite of the berries and cake"your mom is a great cook Ash!"

"Well, she has to if want to own a restaurant" Ash joked "hey since you like to play in the forest we should meet there tomorrow I know a great place where a bunch of Pokémon lives and it has a lot of trees and a big pond!"

"That sounds like fun Ash, I'll totally be there!"

Soon they heard car parking in the parking lot " That might be Drayen, I have to warn you that he may look a scary but he is nice once you get to know he just has an odd way of showing it" Iris said, Ash wasn't sure if he should be scared or not after hearing this about Drayen Iris was talking about.

"Iris it looks like Drayen here," Delia told Iris

Soon a man with a white hair and facial hair which cover his mouth walked in the café " does he even have a mouth, Iris?" Ash whispered not taking his eyes off the man, but it was loud enough for Delia to hear who that hit Ash head "ouch!" the boy cried rubbing the back of his head.

"Ash Ketchum!" Delia scolded, Iris couldn't help but laugh. " Iris this is your foster dad, right," Delia asked making sure the girl went to the right person

"yes ma'am" she answered walking to the man she took a deep breath before she apologized "Drayen, I'm sorry I sneak out when the babysitter was taking care me and tried to run away since I got scared you will send me to a different family after I got in trouble at school earlier this week like all the other families I had to live with in the past but please don't send me back to the foster house I'll never run away again and I'll try not to get in trouble in school or anywhere anymore if you let me stay will you" Iris begged practically crying.

Drayen had to give Iris a hug to confront her then pick up her "Iris I think you don't have to worry about going back to the foster care again cause you are going to are going to be part of my family by this weekend" Drayen announced.

"REALLY!" Iris' eyes had lighted up and the biggest smile come on her face when she heard the good news that her lifelong dream of being in a family had finally come true!

"that awesome!" Ash said "now you can definitely come play with me in the forest tomorrow"

"Yeah!" she smiled.

"hold on Iris," Drayen say causing Iris to sweatdrop "I hope you don't believe you'll get always of running away and almost causing me to have a heart attack when the babysitter called telling me you are missing, you're grounded for a month we talk about your punish more once we get home, Missy" the man told her

"I thought the good news would make me running away seem like nothing" Iris honesty told Drayen giving him nervous chuckle.

" I told you will get in trouble Iris" Ash teased

"Humph, you have to act like a little kid" Iris pouted.

"Ash, I hope you know you are grounded for a week," Delia said "You knew Iris was going run away but you decided to keep it a secret and lied to me instead of telling me the truth"

Ash hung his and mumbled "oh man" to himself

"Hey how does celebrating Iris adoption at Saturday with us sound like I mean these seem like they become really good friends and Ash is the first friend she made since she come here"

"Dad!" Iris covering his mouth and her cheeks turned red, she thought it was embarrassing she can't make single a friend since she with live Drayen for over two months until today.

Delia giggled "of course we will love to join you two on Saturday"

"Ok, Iris you have to say good bye to Ash you'll see him on Saturday," Drayen said putting Iris down

"Bye Iris I'll see you Saturday," Ash said giving the purple haired girl a hugged.

"Bye Ash" Iris winked "see you later" Iris waved heading out the door.

"if the two of you needs a ride I'll be glad to drive home it is dark outside now and I don't want you two to walk in the dark" Drayen offer.

"Thanks, I'll love a ride," Delia told the white haired man.

when discovered that they were riding with them she ran to Ash and grabbed his hand "come on!" she giggled

"Hey, I still need my jacket Iris!" Ash said trying to make her stop walking

"oh yeah" Iris blush rubbing the back of her head.

it was long before they were in car Ash and Iris had the backseat to their self " Hey Ash I have new promise you might keep this one is much better too" Iris said

"Will I get in trouble this time?" Ash asked.

"umm I can't make any promises on that but trust me this one

will be worth it," Iris told

"fine what I have to keep this time?" Ash asked

"that we will be best friends no matter what," Iris said holding out her pinkie finger

Ash smiled and connected his pinkie with hers "I promise Iris" he said with a nodded.

the two of them soon began to laugh they weren't sure why they were but they did know that they great, friends.


	4. Mood breaker

I started this earlier this week and forget about this cute little chapter. I hope you enjoy this one-shoot.

* * *

Lillian hated PDA and anything else that involves romance especial if it's her parents, something about gross her out and she stand it so much that she will even stop their moment together in order for her to be happy and comfort again. Which will sometimes make Ash and Iris wonder if it normal for a 4 year old to do that.

Lillian stared in the darkness as she laid in the bed she can't sleep she soon laid on her side where she the time on her digital clock, it read; 10:25 in big red numbers giving the pinch dark room light. She sigh sitting up and lifting her pillow and grading her pink flashlight before to tossing her pillow across the room. She soon pull herself out of bed, turning the flashlight on letting her see everything in her room in which whatever way point the flashlight. She soon got off her bed and put on her Pikachu slippers before running out of her room.

"Daddy, mommy" her brown eyes was glued to her parent's bedroom door "Can I sleep with you guys?" she asked as began to open the door and walking in the master room. "Daddy?" the raven haired girl said pointing the flashlight toward the bed which Ash nor Iris wasn't in only a sleeping Pikachu who soon woke up since the light was shining in his face.

"Pikachu do you know where mommy and daddy is?"

"pika pikachu" Pikachu soon jumped off the bed and ran out the room leading Lillian to stairs and pointing down stairs.

"Thanks Pikachu" Lillian smiled before running down the stairs. It don't where out took long before she can figure since she can hear the TV in the sitting room she soon walked toward the sitting room.

`Maybe they'll let me watch TV with th-` the girl's had forget her thoughts seeing her parents making out on the couch.

"Ewww" Lillian squealed causing both Ash and Iris immediately stop kissing " stop kissing its gross " Lillian gaged as she crossed her arms. Iris soon got off Ash's lap biting her bottom lip after Lillian had ruined the mood and made it moment awkward for them.

"Ah, Lillian what are you doing up this late" Ash asked his daughter

"Seeing you guys kissing" she said she mumbled softly sticking out her tongue

"What was that young lady" Iris scold, Iris knows her daughter is very known for her smart mouth which often gets her in trouble.

"I said I couldn't sleep" Lillian respond before running to her dad and climbing on his lap " and I wanted to sleep with you guys" she said in her cutest voice she can do.

"Sure girl wonder" Ash said "We was going to bed anyway, right Iris"

"Right" she said standing up and stretches her arms " I'm getting sleepy" Iris yawned

Ash got up carrying Lillian "yeah me too and we need to get this little one to bed " Ash said tackling the girl making her giggle little.

"Can you tell me a story?" Lillian asked with a giant smile

"Yeah" Iris smirked "I can tell you about the time when your daddy and I first kiss" she tease her daughter

"Uh-nah, I want to hear any story but that one" Lillian said "I want daddy to read me the story about the two Pichu who goes on adventures"

"Ok, I'll read you only one story" Ash told the raven haired girl.

"Can you read me two stories daddy?" Lillian she asked in a cute and sleepy then rest her head on Ash's shoulder as her and rubbed her brown eyes.

"I think one story will be enough sweetie" Iris told the four-year old "you be sleep by the first story"

* * *

Lillian is a handful to handle sometimes :P. I have two others Negaishipping fankids which I will introduce later this year hopefully.

Well until next time good bye and be safe guys 3.


	5. Meet the parent

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't update any of my stories in a long time , but here's a cute one-shoot I did. It was suppose to be for Negaishipping Day ,but I got busy with school, so here guys hope you love it!**

* * *

Iris had been friends with Ash since they were ten years, now she almost 19 years old, and now dating her best friend. She had never met Ash mom at least not in person there was times when she spoke to her when her and Ash was on the phone, whether if she answers the phone or interpretation the two of while talking.

"Nervous?"

Iris jerked a little before she looked at her boyfriend "of course not" she breathed

"well why you are you not eating" Ash said noticing the her apple she picked for breakfast.

"I'm not really hungry this morning" the purple haired girl told her boyfriend, before she head to the pond and splashing some water on her face.

Soon Ash wrap his arms around Iris waist and whisper "don't worry she'll love you I'm 100% sure" then kissing her on the check.

"You think so?" Iris blushed.

" I know so" the raven hair winked causing his girlfriend to smile. Ash know that Iris was nervous about his mother even if she won't said she, so he did his best to calm her nervous.

"well in that case I should finish eating before we go to your house then" Iris said feeling much better about the situation, Causing Ash to chuckle. When turn around she saw two small Pokémon taking the fruit she picked for breakfast.  
"Ah my food!" she whined

" Don't worry Iris!" Ash said " I know my mom made a lot of food for us"

"Because she knows that her little Ashy eats a lot or because she knows you bring a visitor with " the teemager teased.

"Uh both " Ash admitted slightly blushing causing Iris to giggle. "Come it's a ten minutes walk from here to Pallet Town " Ash said grabbing his girlfriend's hand and lead her the way to his hometown, lucky Ash packed their camp site while was Iris was finding them some fruit for breakfast.

Xxxx

Once they made they it in front of Ash house Iris just freeze in her tracks when , she hear Ash said 'this is my mom home'. She don't know why she got nervous all at once with all kinds of thoughts popping in her like what if she embarrassed herself in front of her, or something goes completely wrong or something worst like thinks that she is not good enough to date her son, heck at times she thinks Ash is way too good for her and she have no idea how they are even together.

"Iris?"

The purple hair girl blinked at the sound of her name

"You're nervous, right?" Ash asked softly Iris only nodded in response. This caused Ash to give Iris a hug from behind and kiss her on her check there's nothing to worry about, trust me my mom has been talking about how excited she is to meet you the past few days" Ash told Iris.

"Really" Iris said with a slight blush.

"Yep" Ash said with a smile. "now come on!"

"Ok but you have to stop hugging me Ash so I can walk " Iris giggle trying to get out of the hug which she believes way past overdue.

" I will but I am worry that you'll go the opposite direction from my house " Ash say truly not releasing her from their hug. " plus I believe this is a good trust excuse" Ash added.

This only made Iris to sigh and called him a kid.

Once they made it to the house Ash released Iris from their 'hug' so he get his house key out his pocket, as Ash did this Iris took a big breath of fresh air, and studied her surroundings, Pallet Town was a quiet place with cleaner air compared to Opelucid City it almost reminds her of the Village of Dragons. Iris soon realize Ash had finally opened the front door and was waiting for her. "Oh yeah" the purple haired teen whisper rubbing the back of her head sheepish .

"Hey, mom!" Ash said "I'm home!"

When Delia heard her son voice she quickly come to the hallway to exited to see her son "Ash take off your shoes" Delia scolded her son.

"Sorry mom" Ash said taking his shoes off and place it on the doorway

" oh Ash I really miss you" Delia said giving Ash a hug "just because you are a Pokémon Master doesn't means you can come visit me less, I really miss you " Delia told her son.

" mom I call you almost everyday " Ash reminds his mom. Sure he always make sure that he call his mom at least 4 times a week but it definitely not like but with her in person.

"I know, but I wish your job can let me see more in person sweetie" Delia said. Delia was proud of her son, and was glad to see him reach his life goal something that she wasn't able to due to many events and choices that happened in her life, some she wasn't proud of and some she was proud of.

Iris can't helped be smile watching the sweet son-mother moment, she definitely know that Ash got his personality from his mother , no doubt about it.  
" hey mom, I have someone you have to meet" Ash said as he looked at Iris, this only cause her blush " this is my girlfriend Iris" he announced taking Ash hand and leading her to Delia.

"hmm, H..h..hello M.. " Iris stuttered being embarrassed of her stuttering words when she hello as took a bow in front of the woman out of respect , she was at a lost of words and can't figure out why, she can she is having problems talking to her she battle and spoke to all kinds of people and even in front of huge crowds, so why she having problems with someone as nice as Delia?

the brown hair giggled giving Iris a warm and friendly "that's nothing to be worry about sweetie" Delia told the teenager caused Iris to complete forget what thoughts which may had come back then her and Ash made to Pallet Town

* * *

 _ **I may make this a two-shoot depending on how much time I have since I making another fanfiction and have HW.**_


End file.
